


A Wall Can't Separate Us

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Arranged Marriage, Beta Niall Horan, Bodyguard Louis Tomlinson, Bodyguard Zayn, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Prince Harry Styles, Top Harry, i'll add more later as the story progresses, thats all i can think of right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: "I apologize for my behavior," the prince finally spoke up before he turned to the king who had just been sitting quietly observing the situation. "Are you being serious here?" the prince asked in a disbelieving tone as the head Alpha gave him a disapproving glare."Yes I'm being serious," the king replied as the prince chuckled humourlessly. There was a moment of silence as nobody in the room spoke. Zayn and Louis exchanged confused glances before the prince spoke again."So this isn't all a joke?"Louis and Zayn are hired as Prince Harry's personal guards after a failed poisoning. They aren't sure how long they'll be working for him for but the blue eyes omega's not a fan of him just like the Prince isn't a fan of his future wife.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way shape or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

Louis rolled his shoulders as he stepped out of the building flipping through the wad of cash in his hands as he began his trek back to his shared flat. It was only a few blocks away which was very fortunate as he was way too tired to walk any further. After checking there was exactly £300 he pulled out his wallet as he stuffed the cash in making sure it was secure before slinging his backpack onto one shoulder. His footsteps faltered as he placed the wallet in his bag before continuing his way down the road adjusting his backpack. As he turned the corner he reached up adjusting his fringe out his eyes before his gaze landed on the block of flats he lived in not far in the distance. The sky above him was starting to get dark and it wasn't helping him with staying awake. Picking up his pace he reached into the pocket of his uniform as he grabbed his phone glancing down at the screen smiling at his recent texts from Zayn.

Z: what time will u be back?

Z: coz I've ordered pizza and it's just arrived

Z: if u don't hurry imma eat it all

Louis grinned as he placed his phone back into his pocket again without replying to the texts as he finally reached the building. He walked through the doorway as he made his way over the stained carpet towards the lift ignoring the smell of beer and puke lingering in the room. Reaching the lift he pressed the button as he waited for it to arrive looking around every now and then for anything that might entertain him in this wait. Their building wasn't particularly modern and their elevator tended to be quite slow. In fact, walking up the stairs would be much faster but after a week of constantly being on edge, Louis was exhausted and there was no chance he was going to use the staircase. Not when the lift still worked. No matter how slow.

After a minute the lift finally arrived as Louis walked in pressing the top button as he slumped next to the wall. Closing his eyes he sighed as he thought of the previous week he had just had. Being a bodyguard was demanding. It required constant focus and attention resulting in sleepless nights when he's on the job waking up at the slightest sounds but it was worth it. Worth the shock on the people's faces when they realized what he did for a living. An omega bodyguard? Unheard of. But that wasn't all. Even if the job was tiring it was fulfilling the way he could save people's lives on a daily basis and he could not imagine himself doing anything else. Not now and not in ten years.

The lift finally stopped at the top level as he opened his eyes scrubbing at them as he stepped out of the elevator making his way through the corridor to his flat door. As he reached the door he grabbed his keys from his top pocket fumbling as he inserted the key into the lock turning it until it clicked. Stumbling through the door he turned around locking it again before making his way to the living room where Zayn was currently sitting on the couch eyes closed with a Pizza on the table in front of him. Louis entered the room kicking off his boots as the Alpha opened his eyes glancing up at him before a grin covered his face.

"So how was the week?" Zayn asked as he stood up in a simple t-shirt and joggers which Louis was slightly jealous of. Definitely more comfortable than that stiff uniform he had worn for a week. Well, he hadn't worn the same one for a week. All the bodyguards have two to switch between but you get the idea. The material wasn't exactly comfortable. 

"Not bad," Louis replied walking towards Zayn as they both engulfed each other into a hug. Louis sighed placing his nose next to Zayns scent gland trying to scent him nose scrunching when he couldn't smell anything. Zayn pulled away grabbing Louis's hand as he led him to the couch.

"Sorry I only got back yesterday. My last customer wanted me to use scent neutralizers so I could be more discreet. They've yet to wear off." Zayn explained as Louis nodded forlornly. Zayn pulled Louis into a hug again as the Alpha grabbed the remote opening the tv. "It should wear off soon let's just eat some pizza and rest for now." Louis grinned as he shifted slightly opening the pizza box before grabbing two slices of pizza handing one to Zayn. Zayn gladly accepted it before he turned to Louis who rested his head in Zayn's lap.

"You tired then babe?" he asked already knowing the answer as Louis nodded taking a bite out of his slice of pizza. The sound of people laughing on tv filling the silence of the room. "Well I've just checked and we're free for nearly a month. No appointments scheduled so let's make the most of it." Zayn smiled as he ran his hand through the Omega's hair who just snorted in amusement.

"Mate your idea of making the most of it is sleeping in, doing nothing, and ordering takeaway every day," Louis replied as Zayn gasped pretending to be offended,

"Not true!" he exclaimed as he sat up pushing Louis's head off his lap as the omega pouted sitting up as he took another bite of his Pizza. "I would also like to head to the pub at some point. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" he turned to Louis who nodded in agreement as he ate the rest of his pizza before answering.

"Yeah, it really has," Louis sighed as Zayn grinned at him finally taking a bite of his own pizza before answering,

"But not tonight. I simply don't have the energy and doubt you do either." Zayn said as he glanced at Louis, "You look like you could fall asleep at any point Lou. Go and take a shower and get into something comfy alright? We're having a movie night," Louis smiled at that as he got up picking his backpack flinging it to Zayn.

"Sounds good. Do you mind putting my other uniform into the too wash basket?" Zayn nodded but before he could open the backpack to pick them out his phone started ringing. The alpha frowned as he looked down at his phone, the screen flashing an unknown number. Louis gave Zayn a questioning look as the alpha shrugged putting down his pizza before picking up the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Zayn. Louis? Yeah, he's just got back." There was a pause as Zayn's eyes widened turning to Louis who just frowned as he made his way back onto the sofa picking up another slice of pizza stuffing it in his mouth as he chewed watching as Zayn's expressions changed from shock to confusion then to baffled.

"Oh really?! Wait?" there was another pause as someone on the other side spoke before Zayn replied, "In ten minutes?! Can't we-" he paused as he glanced at his phone seeing his call has ended as he rolled his eyes sighing before sitting down next to the omega who was watching him with puzzlement in his eyes. Zayn picked up his pizza shoving the rest in his mouth as he swallowed.

"So what was that about?" Louis asked as Zayn sighed,

"We've got another assignment," he replied as the Omega frowned.

"Together? When? For how long?" Louis asked as Zayn just glanced down at his hands composing himself before answering. 

" Yes together. We need to get ready a taxi will be here in 10 minutes and they said the length of time is unspecified so it could be a few days to a few weeks. Heck even months," Zayn replied as Louis opened his mouth to ask a question,

"What about our other customers?" Louis asked as Zayn shrugged.

"Boss cleared our time table for us," he replied as Louis nodded slowly before closing his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to register everything Zayn had just told him in his sleep-deprived brain. After a good few moments had passed he opened his eyes again and turned to Zayn.

"So who exactly are we working for?" Louis asked as he grabbed a bottle of water off the table taking a few sips.

"The royal family," Zayn replied as Louis's eyes widened as he turned to Zayn, " Well mainly prince Harry," Zayn elaborated as Louis stared at him disbelief written all over his face as the Alpha chuckled,

"No fucking way! What? Why? Did something happen?" Louis ask as Zayn shrugged,

"They didn't say too much. Just said someone tried to poison the prince and they need the two best personal security guards they can get," Zayn answered as Louis grinned,

"That's us," he laughed as Zayn smiled "But doesn't the prince already have security guards?"

"Probably got fired after the incident. Maybe even trialed as suspects" Zayn replied as he checked his phone, "Right less chatting and more moving. We have just slightly over 8 minutes to get ready," he announced as Louis sighed slouching further on the couch,"

"Why so soon," Louis pouted as Zayn pouted back mocking the omega.

"No idea but let's not keep the royal family waiting alright? You don't even need to pack," he pointed out as Louis glanced at his backpack,

"Fair point but Zayn but both of my uniforms are dirty," Zayn grinned,

"Same mate. You really think I had the energy to do it last night?" he laughed as Louis chuckled. " Honestly don't worry about it. Apparently, they prepared a room in the castle for us and we get our own servants. We'll just ask one of them to wash them overnight for us." Zayn replied as he grabbed both his uniforms from the too-wash basket making his way into his room to change and pack.

"They better," Louis muttered as he opened his backpack picking out several items of clothing and tossing them into the basket that Zayn had just taken both his uniforms out of. He stood up making his way past Zayn's room into his own room reaching into his cupboard as he picked out a few casual clothing along with briefs and pajamas. Glancing at the back of the cupboard where his heat kit currently sat he sighed picking it up. He wasn't sure how long this would last so he might as well be prepared. Placing the clothes on his bed he began folding them before carrying them into the living room where Zayn was already tying his boots up. He turned to Louis as his eyes glanced down to what Louis was holding flickering between the clothes and his heat kit.

"Shit," Zayn sighed as he stood back up, "Forgot my rut kit," he smiled at Louis who just shrugged.

"What can I say?" he smiled back, "Guess I'm just too prepared," he replied as Zayn shook his head smiling before making his way past Louis back into his own room. Louis made his way back to his backpack placing the clothes and kit in before checking everything else was still in there. After he was sure he hadn't forgotten anything he zipped it back up before hoisting it onto his back making his way to where he had kicked off his shoes. He was in the middle of tying up one of his boots when Zayn walked back into the room kit in hand as he zipped his backpack up. He approached where Louis was currently couched down waiting for Louis to finish tying his laces before offering his hand to help him up. Louis gladly took it as he stood back up.

"What a gentleman," he teased as Zayn rolled his eyes,

"I won't help next time if you like," he retaliated as Louis just laughed making his way down their hallway to their flat door. Grabbing his keys out where he had just pocketed not even an hour ago he inserted it into the lock before opening the door. Zayn followed him making sure he had his own key on him patting down his pockets fr other essentials such as his phone and wallet. Louis stepped away from the door as he gestured for Zayn to go first. Zayn walked through the door as Louis followed locking it. After Louis had finished Zayn chuckled.

"What a gentleman," he grinned as Louis rolled his eyes a fond smile on his face as he and Zayn made their way to the staircase. Zayn began walking down the stairs as Louis groaned." We have 3 minutes left and we simply won't make it if we use the lift," Zayn explained as Louis approached the staircase rolling his eyes.

"Fine," sighed as he followed Zayn both of them jogging down the stairs. As they reached the bottom Zayn scrunched his nose in disgust,

"They honestly need to clean this place for once," he frowned as Louis nodded in agreement trying to not breathe through his nose,

"You can say that again," he laughed humourlessly as they hurried through the entrance room making their way to a doorway," I mean at least we'll be staying in the palace for an uncertain amount of time. That'll be fun right? The hygiene there is pristine." Louis grinned as Zayn shook his head a smile on his face as he turned to the road in front of them where a sleek black car was already parked. Zayn turned to Louis as he gestured to the car a questioning look on his face. Louis shrugged as he turned to look at the car himself.

"It must be the car they sent for us," Zayn concluded, "Who else is traveling around this time? There's nowhere to go." Louis hummed in agreement watching as a man stepped out of the front car on the other side of the driver's seat.

"Malik and Tomlinson?" the man asked as his eyes landed on both of them no emotion showing on his face giving them no implication of what his first reaction to them was. He seemed to be a beta as no smell was detected but that could easily have been scent neutralizers masking it. 

"Yes that's us," Louis answered after a few moments passed and nothing was said. The man finally smiled a small smile beckoning them to approach the car, "I've heard great stuff about you both so lets hope you hold up to it." he held his hand out expectantly as both Louis and Zayn reached into their pockets bringing out a small plastic card and handing it to the man. The man took them as he observed them turning them around in his hands as he checked their pictures holding them up to their faces. Bringing them back down the man compared the security code with the one he had been provided with before coming to collect them. After he had confirmed they were both who they said they were he stepped aside handing them both their cards before opening the back door for them to enter. Louis entered first as he slung his backpack off his shoulder and next to his foot on the ground buckling his seatbelt as Zayn did the same. 

The man who had examined their cards climbed back into the front passenger seat giving the driver a thumbs-up as the engine started not long after. Soon enough the car was on its way past the crooked streets of the outskirts of the city. Zayn turned to Louis who was currently staring out the window watching the surrounding past. He reached out poking the omega gently in his shoulder causing the omega to turn to him sleepily as Zayn smiled.

"You ready?" he whispered as Louis rolled his eyes as he pulled his sleeves up to his elbow,

"I was born ready," he responded as he grinned back at Zayn who just shook his head a small smile playing on his lips before looking away occupying himself with the view outside his window. Another few minutes passed before the car slowly came to a stop. They had just reached the castle gates and they could just see the castle in the distance. They were going to be in it soon! Louis shared a look of wonder with Zayn who looked just as awestruck as he felt. They waited for a few moments before the gates slowly lifted and the car began moving forward again up the winding path toward the palace. This was the closest they've both ever been to the palace. They usually only see it when they passed the gates every now and then but now as they approached it, it looked more majestic and powerful than ever.

Zayn turned to Louis a wide grin on his face as he mouthed "This is it now! Serious face on from now on. It's work baby!" Louis just grinned before he ran his hand over his face before he put on his work face, emotionless and serious.

"Done," he whispered as Zayn smiled,

"Perfect," 

As they reached the front of the castle the car came to a stop as Louis and Zayn were let out of the car before it disappeared around the corner toward the back of the castle. Louis gripped his backpack straps as he turned to Zayn who was currently gazing at the building with disbelief in his eyes. Louis laughed.

"So what now?" he asked as Zayn turned to him adjusting his backpack on his own back before checking his phone,

"I'm not quite sure," Zayn replied slowly just as the front door of the palace opened both of them turning immediately eyes landing onto an Alpha who they both immediately recognized as their king. Beside him were two men who were most likely palace soldiers. Louis and Zayn stood in front of the king their mouths open in shock as they stared at the man who just smiled amused at their reactions. Louis snapped out of his daze jabbing Zayn's side with his elbow as he bowed. 

"I'm so sorry for that your majesty," Louis blurted out as Zayn followed him bowing,

"Yeah, we're s-sorry about that," the flabbergasted Alpha stuttered as the king just chuckled gently. Louis found it quite amusing too since Zayn was usually the calm and unbothered one but right now his face was going red as he stood up from his bow most likely from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that," the king smiled gently at them as he gestured at them to come inside the palace. Louis hesitated turning to Zayn who caught his eye before turning to look back at the king following him inside the building. Louis turned back around glancing in the far distance where the gates had been. That had been the closest he's ever got to the palace but now he's going to be going inside of it and he wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous. Louis turned back around before following Zayn's footsteps as one of the king's soldiers closed the door behind them as they followed the king into a large room with paintings adorned on the walls. A chandelier was hanging in the center where there were two sofas and a table in between. The king led them to the sofa motioning at them to sit which they did.

"Now would anyone like some tea? Maybe coffee?" the king asked as they both politely denied. Louis usually loved a good cup of tea but right now he was just too nervous that he was afraid he might not be able to stomach it. And being sick was not something he'd like to do in front of the king. Especially at first meeting. 

"I was told the both of you must be very tired today so we will not be talking about your job consists of today. That can wait till tomorrow morning," The king smiled as he grabbed a cup of coffee from one of his servants taking a sip before he continued talking. "I just wanted to personally thank you for doing this. We are all immensely grateful to have your service," 

"Our pleasure," Zayn replied as Louis nodded in agreement. Before any of them could say anything else there was a loud knock on the door before it creaked open slightly and a young man wearing a navy floral suit stepped in. He must be Prince Harry Louis thought to himself as the Alpha approached his dad. He has nice eyes, Louis noticed, similar to his dad's. 

"Yo wassup dad?" he grinned cheekily as he approached the king standing next to him before sending a curious glance at the two people sitting opposite him. The king shook his head fondly before turning back to Louis and Zayn,

"After the incident, your mom and I wanted to give you extra protection until we can sort something more long term," the king explained as the Alpha's brows furrowed before turning back to the king then back to the other two. Louis saw the alpha observe them, eyes moving from Zayn to Louis before a small snort left his lips as he brought his hand up to cover it. Louis felt his face turn red as the king turned to his son as a questioning glance was sent his way which the prince just shook his head at. The prince looked back towards them with mirth in his eyes he bit his lip most likely trying to not laugh again. Louis bit the inside of his cheek as his frustration grew. The prince was definitely laughing at him and he didn't appreciate it one bit. 

"What's amusing you your majesty?" Louis asks snarkily, " Mind enlightening us?" 

At this, the prince shakes his head as he bites his lip harder trying to suppress a grin as his whole body shook with laughter. He turned away from them looking at his boots. Posh boots Louis right now would love to tear apart bits by bit as he felt his face flush even redder than it was before. After a few moments, the prince seemed to have composed himself as he turned to look at them again. Louis was tempted to start laughing hysterically just to give the prince a taste of his own medicine but Zayn somehow knew what he was thinking as the Alpha jabbed his side quickly with his elbow shaking his head. 

Right. They were currently in a room with royalty.

"I apologize for my behavior," the prince finally spoke up before he turned to the king who had just been sitting quietly observing the situation. "Are you being serious here?" the prince asked in a disbelieving tone as the head Alpha gave him a disapproving glare.

"Yes I'm being serious," the king replied as the prince chuckled humourlessly. There was a moment of silence as nobody in the room spoke. Zayn and Louis exchanged confused glances before the prince spoke again.

"So this isn't all a joke?" the prince asked as Louis glanced at the wooden floor suddenly very interested in the markings all over them. The king gave the prince a warning glance as the prince just shrugged. "My apologies for being a bit hesitant to believe this after you set me up with this omega by making her my cleaner," the prince replied as he turned back to Zayn and Louis's face much more serious than it was just a minute ago. His eyes flickered between Louis and Zayn before landing on Louis. Louis shuffled awkwardly in his seat under the prince's gave unsure what he was supposed to do, "It's just my father here has been setting me up with people for the past year and I just assumed you were one of them," the prince explained as Louis nodded slowly.

"Don't worry it's fine," Louis replied as the prince shook his head softly,

"Is it though?" the Alpha asked, "I mean I did just laugh at you for a good minute or two upon first meeting," At that Louis found himself letting out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, "Louis replied as the king finally spoke up again.

"Harry do you mind taking these two up to their rooms please," the king asked as Harry nodded as they both got off the couch. Before they could even take a step towards the door the king spoke up again, "Also Harry I'd like to talk to you about the daughter of King Ander. She's quite keen to talk to you again," At that Harry let out a long sigh before turning back to his dad. He opened his mouth and for a moment it seemed he was going to argue back before he closed his mouth again. Louis watched as the alpha hesitated before he turned back to his dad,

"Sure," 

The alpha turned back to Zayn and Louis and the omega could see the Alpha seemed quite a bit more down than he was earlier eyes having lost the spark that was previously there a few minutes ago. Louis frowned as he followed the Alpha through the corridor. He wasn't sure about his thoughts on this Alpha prince yet but they've only just met so that's to be expected. He doesn't seem as righteous and pompous as other royals so that's a start. Not bad so far Louis thought as they reached the end of the corridor as Harry made his way up a long flight of stairs. Louis groaned turning to Zayn before leaning in to whisper,

"Why the fuck did he use the stairs? Is he trying to kill us," Zayn just laughed as the prince turned around sending him an amused smirk. So perhaps Louis wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

"It's only the stairs sweetheart," he teased, "It ain't a marathon," Louis just bit his lip at that as he hurried up the stairs towards Harry with the intent of elbowing past him before he stopped himself. This was royalty and he probably shouldn't do that. He slowed his steps before turning to look at Prince Harry with a small smile on his face that was obviously fake.

"Indeed it isn't your majesty," he replied as Zayn finally finished climbing up the stairs. He gave the prince a small smile in politeness before falling into step with Louis as the prince walked in front of them leading them to another flight of stairs.

"This is the last flight," the prince replied as he walked up it, "My sister Anna and my chambers are here along with our personal servants and security," he informed them as they hurried up after him making their way into a stunning hallway with numerous chandeliers hanging up above them their light illuminating the way. Zayn elbowed Louis as Louis frowned rubbing his elbow before turning to his best friend.

"Look at the view," Zayn mouthed as he pointed to a window on the other side of the corridor. Louis turned as he glanced out eyes widening in awe as the whole expanse of their kingdom lay before his eyes.

"Fucking hell," he replied as Zayn chuckled.

"Fucking hell indeed," the Alpha replied as Louis turned back with a grin on his face,

"Excited to be living in luxury?" the omega asked as Zayn just grinned back,

"Who isn't," the alpha answered as he reached out his fingers finding their way into Louis's messy hair as he ruffled it. Behind them, a cough sounded out as they both whipped around. The prince stood there with a smirk on his face which Louis was starting to realize was going to be quite commonplace but there was something slightly off about it he couldn't quite pinpoint. He seemed almost pissed?

"You guy finished admiring the view?" he asked as they both nodded. "Alright follow me then," he replied as he led them slightly further down the hall next to a door. The price grabbed a set of keys from his pockets as he opened the door leading them in. "I'm afraid we've only got one bed for now but we'll arrange another one for tomorrow," he announced as he stepped to the side allowing them to walk in and see the room for themselves. The room wasn't the biggest but it wasn't exactly small. Bigger than most the rooms Louis's had in his lifetime. There was one king-sized bed in the center which Louis knew he was going to get along with very well.

"Would one of you like any extra pillows, duvets or mattresses for tonight?" the prince asked.

"No need," Zayn replied before grabbing Louis around his waist and pulling him into his side. Louis gave Zayn a confused glance as Zayn just winked before whispering trust me as he turned back to Harry."Me and Lou sleep together all the time don't we babe?" he smiled as he leaned in kissing Louis's forehead causing the omega to frown. However, he trusted Zayn so he might as well play along.

"Yeah all the time," he replied not noticing how the Alpha's fist clenched in front of him, his smile slightly fading a little. Louis turned to Zayn, "Can't remember the last time we didn't sleep together," he grinned as Zayn just chuckled mouth opening to reply before being interrupted by the alpha.

"I see," he interjected before standing up from where he was leaning in the doorway. "I'll send your servants up in a few minutes. Goodnight," he said giving them a curt smile before walking back out not even waiting for them to answer. Louis still wasn't quite sure what was going on but Zayn's grin on his face told him that his alpha best friend did.

"Mind informing me whats's going on?" Louis replied as he shrugged Zayn's arm off his shoulder making his way to his backpack which was currently sitting on his bed. Unzipping it he began unpacking as Zayn began doing the same across the bed.

"You're telling me you don't know?" Zayn replied as Louis looked over at the Alpha who raised one eyebrow, incredulous. Louis just shook his head as he brought out his other set of uniforms scrunching his nose as he dropped it on the floor. "Well, it seems a certain Alpha prince developed a little crush," Zayn explained as Louis raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I'm saying," Zayn started again as began placing his clothes into the cupboard across the room, "That the prince likes you," at that Louis scoffed.

"As if," he laughed as he grabbed his pajamas making his way into the bathroom connected to their bedroom placing his towel on the side along with his toothbrush and toothpaste. He locked the door as he took a quick shower watching as the mirror steamed up before changing into the clothes he pajamas he had left next to the sink. Grabbing his uniform he opened the door. As he did so Zayn walked in placing his stuff where Louis's was previously placed before turning to the omega.

"I'm wasn't joking earlier," 

Louis just shook his head as he made his way back into the room before collapsing onto the bed as he heard the shower being turned on. A few minutes later Zayn walked out a towel on his head as he dumped his uniform next to Louis's on the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed he dried his hair the best he could before lying on the bed next to Louis. The alpha tucked a pillow before his head before turning to Louis before he just chuckles. Louis sent him a confused look as Zayn just smiled back,

"It's fucking crazy how we're currently in the castle right now innit?" he asked as Louis nodded grinning in agreement.

"Yeah. Never thought something fucking crazy like this could happen," Louis replied as he shuffled closer to Zayn who lifted his arm as he wrapped it around the omega. Louis sighed as he closed his eyes burrowing his nose into Zayn's neck. The scent neutralizer was slowly wearing off and Louis hasn't cuddled for the last month or so as he and Zayn both home at different times so who's to blame for him taking this opportunity?

"Yeah," Zayn replied as he let Louis scent him knowing how much Louis needed it at the moment. How much he needed it. Just something to calm both of them down after weeks of constantly being alert and on edge. Louis soon drifted off to sleep as Zayn closed his eyes relishing in the silence around them before someone knocked on the door the sound resonating through the room.

"Come in," Zayn replied not loud enough to wake the omega in his arms but enough so the person outside could hear. A blonde beta walked in giving him a small smile as she saw the positions they were in. 

"Hello!" she beamed, "My name is Natalia and I have been assigned to assist the both of you. Anything you need to be done tonight? Would you like any food?" At that Zayn shook his head.

"Nah we're both fine for tonight. Could you please wash our uniform though?" Zayn asked as the beta nodded walking in before reaching down to grab them. Before she could walk out again Zayn stopped her,

"Natalia?" he called as she turned around,

"Could you close the lights and tell prince Harry to pop by later. I need to talk to him about something," He asked as the beta nodded.

"Sure," she replied as she walked out the door. Zayn turned back to the omega in his arms who was gently snoring little huffs of air escaping his lips. Zayn sighed as he lifted Louis up pulling the bed cover back before placing the omega underneath it. Louis's nose scrunched up as Zayn placed him down but soon let out a content sigh as Zayn climbed into bed next to him. Spooning Louis, he closed his eyes and waited and sure enough, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Zayn smirked he leaned on his elbow,

"Come in," he called as the door creaked open as the prince switched the lights on eyes immediately falling to where Zayn and Louis were cuddling in the bed. His eyes narrowed as he looked into Zayn's eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" The prince raised an eyebrow from where he was standing in the doorway. Zayn nodded as he sat up hand reaching to his lips as he stared at Harry thoughtfully.

"Yes I did," he replied as the prince rolled his eyes before walking further into the room so he was standing at the end of the bed and Zayn could see his eyes flickering between him and Louis. "Look despite what it looks like me and Louis aren't together," Zayn blurted out as the prince scoffed.

"Sure," clearly not believing Zayn's words.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is I can see you're interested,". No response. He watched curiously as the Alpha nodded stepping away towards the door before pausing giving him an incredulous, disbelieving glance before closing the door and leaving.

***

Harry furrowed his brows at that as he nodded before making his way back to the door turning around once he reached it. He'll admit that omega was quite something but now was not the time. It would never be the time. That omega was taken and so would he most likely at this point next week as the omega princess from Aruena was visiting for a week starting tomorrow. She was one stuck-up prat he thought to himself as he watched Zayn lie back down arm wrapped around the omega. Definitely not platonic no matter what that Alpha said. He sighed as he turned around switching off the light switch before closing the door. As he stepped out of the room he cursed to himself making his way to his own chambers.

Fuck the princess and her dad for declaring war if they don't mate.

Fuck his dad for not even putting up a fight.

Fuck the people trying to kill him.

Fuck the pretty omega who was already taken.

Fuck the alpha who took him.

He groaned as he stepped into his room too tired to shower as he pulled his trousers and shirt off before collapsing on his bed. With his clothes scattered all around his room, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath in. Soon he felt himself drifting off with only one thought in his mind.

Fuck everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I know it's been a while since I've written anything but I hope you like this. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way shape or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.
> 
> Also later on they have a brief conversation about a teacher taking advantage of his students and fellow workers. Please read with caution if that's an issue and if you want to completely avoid it stop reading at:
> 
> After that conversation flowed naturally as they talked about their childhood imaginary friends, favorite foods and soon they were sharing stories about their old school teachers,
> 
> And continue reading at :
> 
> "Right the princess wants to walk to the town center to do some shopping," the prince informed them as they each nodded standing up.

Louis and Zayn stepped out into the food room in their freshly washed and ironed uniform mouth opening in awe as they saw how big it was and how much food there was available. They had about half an hour to eat before they had to meet with the king so he could explain what was expected to them and they were obviously going to make the most of it. There were two large tables in the center: one for the royal family and one for the rest of the workers including Louis and Zayn while the food was set on tables around the room where you could go and take yourself. The royalty obviously had people serving them who Louis assumed would have already eaten or will eat later. Zayn elbowed Louis as Louis turned around confusion on his face.

"Let's stop admiring this place and actually eat shall we," he grinned as Louis shook his head following him to one of the tables as they both picked up a plate. After their cuddling session, last night both of them were feeling much more refreshed and feeling like themselves again. Louis grabbed a sausage roll and a slice of bacon before reaching for a cup of tea as he turned to Zayn who opted for a bacon butty and orange juice. Once Zayn was done they both made their way to an empty space on the table and started eating both too hungry to even bother having a conversation. As Louis took the first sip of his tea he felt a small tap on his back causing him to jump turning around to glare at whoever it was.

"Louis! Zayn! What the fuck mate. I haven't seen you guys for ages," a voice called out as Louis's eyes widened eyes landing on the grinning Alpha who was standing right in front of him. Zayn was the first one to get up.

"Liam! What the fuck!" Zayn pulled the Alpha in a hug as the brown-eyed man chuckled hugging him back. Snapping out of his daze Louis beamed as he stood up engulfing Liam into a hug as soon as Zayn had let him go.

"You made it!" Louis exclaimed as he pulled out grabbing Liam's face in his hand as the alpha laughed, "You made it as a palace bodyguard!" They finally let go as Louis stepped back Liam pulling out the chair next to him before sitting down too.

"I did," Liam grinned as Zayn leaned forward giving Liam a fistbump as they all caught up on what has been happening over the time they had lost communication about two years ago. All three of them had entered the workshop for becoming a bodyguard about five years ago when they were all still young and bright-eyed. After the courses had finished they had promised to keep in touch but after a small mishap a lot of misfortune they had lost touch. However, that matters no more as Liam was right there. Right in front of them.

"Didn't think we'd ever see you again," Louis smiled as Liam jabbed him in the elbow,

"Of course you would. Where is there to go in s-" the door banged open as the whole room hushed everybody turning to look at the door faces open in shock. Liam turned around jaw-dropping open as Louis turned to Zayn who just shrugged. Turning around to see what its about Louis felt his mouth drop open too. In the doorway was Princess Isabella of Aruena daughter of King Ander mouth curled up in a sneer as she observed the room. 

She was cloaked in a beautiful dress which billowed behind her as she stormed in the room towards the royal table before pulling up a chair right next to Prince Harry's hand reaching out to fix his collar not noticing how he flinched from the touch. Her personal servant followed her meekly before she turned around dismissing him as he took a step back biting his lip as he looked around. Louis looked at the man who seemed quite nervous before standing up to approach him. As he headed towards the guy he noticed a lack of smell meaning the guy was most likely a beta.

"Hello my name is Louis Tomlinson," he gave a small smile as he held out his hand. The person turned smiling before accepting the Handshake.

"Hello, Louis. My name's Niall Horan the princess's personal servant for her stay," Louis nodded before gesturing to where Liam and Zayn were currently sat. 

"Would you like to come sit with us?" Louis asked as the blue eyes man nodded a small smile playing on his face. They made their way to the table sitting down as Zayn and Liam introduced themselves Niall vice versa before sitting down. As they sat down Louis remembered that Niall probably hasn't eaten breakfast judging from the time. "Would you like me to get some food for you?" he asked as the man nodded.

"If that's not too much trouble," he replied as Louis shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied as he stood up making his way to the tables as he grabbed a roll of bread before stopping as he felt a gaze land on him. Turning around as subtly as he can he noticed the Prince was staring at him as the Princess was whispering something in his ear. Probably gossiping about him Louis frowned as he turned back around hands clenching as he dropped a little of everything before making his way back to where he was sat. As he sat down Niall thanked him.

"Nice to not be the person making the food for once he," he smiled as he reached out for the bacon butty taking a large bite. Louis's brows furrowed together in confusion. Wasn't Niall a personal servant? In their palace did personal servants need to cook? He turned to Zayn and Liam to find them seemingly confused about the same thing as they exchanged puzzled glances. Niall just laughed eating another bite before finally speaking up.

"I was a cook at the palace but her personal servant recently mated and couldn't come on this trip." he explained, "Her parents didn't want to send her with an Alpha nor an Omega since they could have a rut or heat so they rounded up all the betas. Since there were many chefs they decided they didn't need me and sent me with her." So Louis was right: Niall was a beta. They all nodded in acknowledgment before Niall spoke up again. "That's their loss though. I do believe I was the best cook," he shrugged, "Anyway what do yall do?" He smiled as he looked at them each with curiosity. Liam spoke first.

"I'm a palace guard," he replied as silence filled the table everyone waiting for him to continue, "I usually accompany royalty when they head out of the castle and I sometimes help with the battle plans but that's about it." Liam shrugged. Niall nodded before turning to Louis and Zayn.

"We both do the same thing," Zayn explained, "There was a failed poisoning a few days ago on the prince, and his personal bodyguards were fired. We're substituting until they can sort things out," A puzzled look passed Niall's face at that

"Wait someone tried to poison Prince Harry?" he asked as Louis nodded carefully not sure what was going on the betas head, "Fuck someone tried to poison the princess last week," he whispered as their eyes widened. Liam double checked if anyone was listening before leaning in,

"Are you being serious right now?" he asked as Niall nodded.

"They didn't tell us much but they searched all the rooms of anyone who worked in the kitchen," Nail replied as he leaned forward too, "All we were told is that someone tried to poison the princess through the dinner that night but it was concluded to be an outside source since none of our room had any evidence," Louis frowned,

"And they still let her come here?" he asked as he glanced to where the princess was currently trying to climb into the prince's lap causing him to pull his chair back. Niall sighed,

"The king didn't want her to come but she was too stubborn. Said that she would go no matter what even without protection," Niall shrugged, "The king's already lost his wife and having his daughter go with protection is better than her going without," Zayn nodded at that as he sat back taking a sip of his juice. As he opened his mouth to talk one of the king's servants approached them,

"The king would like to have the meeting now," he announced as both Zayn and Louis stood up nodding. Both of them gave a small goodbye before following the king's servant out of the room and down several corridors adorned with paintings and pottery. They soon reached what seemed to be the king's study as the servant knocked.

"Come in," the king replied as the servant opened the door both of them making their way in. "Lovely morning this is," he greeted them as they sat down.

"Indeed it is," Louis replied as the king smiled kindly back.

"Now about your job,"

***

The prince groaned as he shuffled back from the princess who seemed unable to get the message that he was not interested and did not want her in his lap. Her citrus smell invaded his space as he scrunched his face. He was only being nice to her because he didn't want her dad to declare war.

"Babe are you listening?" she pouted as Harry turned to look at her nodding, 

"Of course I am," he replied flashing her a weak smile as she nodded before continuing her ramble about how she wants him to come and visit her palace one day hopefully in the near future. Hopefully, never Harry thought as he bit his lip looking around the room as he saw the omega bodyguard from last night watching as he placed food on his plate. The princess leaned closer trying to get him to pay attention to him and he tried to. He really did but for some unknown reason, he couldn't turn away from the omega standing at the table. The omega seemed to be able to sense that as he turned around eyes landing on the prince eyes narrowing into a glare and turning away. Great now he looked like a fucking creep.

"Who's that?" Isabella asked with a frown on his face as Harry finally looked away coughing into his hands a blush crawling up his cheeks in embarrassment about being caught in his staring. The princess was getting impatient as she frowned at him.

"No one particularly," he replied, "Just one of my personal bodyguards," The princess gave him a disbelieving scowl.

"He better be just that," she replied as he looked over to his dad who just shook his head. Right. He better not piss the princess of if he truly cared about the people of their kingdom. Turning around to the princess he smirked.

"I've only got eyes for you," he grinned as the princess rolled her eyes smiling back hand reaching out to smooth his shirt for the third time that minute. He just smiled hoping it didn't look like a grimace. Thankfully years of practice in front of the public meant he had perfected his fake smile. 

"Let's go on a date today," she suggested as he turned to her before glancing to his dad for advice. The king, however, wasn't there and as he looked around the room he saw him heading out of the door. Turning back to the princess he gulped before smiling.

"Sure. Let me just check my schedule," he replied as the princess giggled.

"Don't worry I've already checked and your dad's already agreed," she beamed at him as he nodded. What the fuck. First of all, how did she get her hands on his timetable?! And why wasn't he informed about any of this when he was part of it? She stood up as she excused herself.

"Niall!" she called out as a beta with light brunette hair stumbled from the table on the other side of her room standing in front of her. " Help me choose my clothes for a date with prince Harry," she demanded as the beta nodded in a flustered state as they made their way out the room most likely to her chamber which was set up right next to his last night due to her requests. Before she walked out the door she turned around, "Meet me outside the door in fifteen minutes," she shouted as he grimaced giving her a thumbs-up as he felt everybody's eyes landing on him. His sister and his mom walked in as they took their seats opposite him after an early morning speech in the town center.

"So how was the princess brother?" his older sister Anna grinned cheekily as she leaned forward a smirk on her face as their mom shook her head.

"Stop being mean to your brother," she scolded but he could see a hint of amusement in her voice. He groaned.

"We're going on a date in fifteen minutes," he sighed as his sister chuckled. 

"Well you better get going haven't you," she grinned as his mom turned to him. She narrowed her eyes as she observed him.

"You don't have to go if you really don't want to," she finally said as he shook his head. He wished it was that simple.

"If I don't she's going to make her dad declare war," he sighed as he stood up beckoning his personal servant over who arrived almost instantly. His mom just looked at him with pity in his eyes and as he turned to his sister he could even see some sympathy in her's.

"Well I hope you have fun and stay safe sweetheart," his mom called out as he smiled.

"Yeah don't do anything I wouldn't," his sister grinned as he rolled his eyes as he began making his way towards the door,

"Leaves much to do, " he grinned before giving them each a wave, "Love ya I'll see you guys tonight," he smiled as they both smiled back sending him good wishes as he made his way out the door his servant trekking behind him. They made their way silently through the corridor before reaching the staircase. Harry found himself subconsciously grinning as he made his way up the steps remembering how the sweet-smelling omega last night had complained about them before shaking his head. With the glare today he was almost sure the omega thought he creep so there goes everything. Not that he had a chance anyway now that the peace of the kingdom depended on him and the princess Isabella's relationship. He sighed as he ascended the next flight of stairs. He was pretty sure that his bodyguards were dating anyway.

"You alright you majesty?" his servant asked as he turned around watching as the male beta gave him a questioning look. Harry just shook his head offering a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied as he finally reached his room sighing as he opened the door. As he entered the room he collapsed on his bed watching as the beta scrambled through his wardrobe picking the perfect combination of clothes for him to wear. The beta was digging through his closet for about a minute or so before he turned to the Alpha who lay on the bed eyes closed

"Mate I can't help you if you don't tell me what style you wanna go for," he huffed as Harry groaned,

"Any," he replied without opening his eyes as the beta exhaled loudly in frustration as Harry finally opened his eyes lazily before sitting up. "Just something casual but also smart," Harry finally said as the beta nodded at that before looking through his closet again. A few moments later a full outfit sat on his bed. A pair of black boots, high waisted linen pants, a light pink shirt with embroidered cuffs and a navy blazer. He thanked his servant before dismissing him as he swiftly changed into his clothes before grabbing brushing his hair. He stood up glancing at himself in his mirror as he placed a few rings on his fingers and a brass bracelet on his hand. Grabbing his phone he glanced at the time seeing that there was four minutes left. He better hurry. 

Stepping outside the room he pocketed the phone as he made his way to the room next to it as he stood outside waiting for the princess. Surely enough a few minutes later she walked out face freshly made her floor-length swerving as she turned around locking the room before looking up at him. Harry wondered where her servant went. She adjusted her blazer before handing him her purse as she made her way to the steps. Harry just glanced at the small purse in his hands before rolling his eyes following the princess down the flight of stairs and back into the dining room. As he walked in he saw Louis and Zayn currently chatting to the king. The king saw them as a beam covered his face,

"Off so soon?" he smiled as the princess nodded,

"Yup. Going to make the most of this week," she smiled as the king nodded,

"Well I'll be sending a palace bodyguard along with your two personal bodyguards," the king replied before turning to Harry, "And of course his two personal bodyguards. Are any of you taking your personal servant today?". The princess nodded,

"Yeah, I'm planning to do some shopping. I told him he could go down and finish breakfast so he's probably somewhere here." The king looked towards his son who just shook his head,

"Nah no need. Tell him to go a take a day off," he replied as the king nodded. 

"Your car is outside and ready. Have fun," he smiled as he stepped away joining where his wife and daughter were sitting. Harry stood awkwardly before across the hall he saw a group of people stand up. In it, he could see Louis and Zayn along with a palace bodyguard and a blonde beta who he was sure was the princess's personal servant. Along with them were two other women who Harry assumed were her personal bodyguards. As the group reached them the palace bodyguard spoke up,

"Are we ready to go your majesty?"

***

Louis rolled his eyes as he glanced across the hall to where the prince and the princess were standing. If someone had truly tried to poison them both isn't it a bit stupid to go out in the public? He thought about what the king had told them earlier. They would be working during the day and at night two bodyguards would stand outside the door. They however needed to be flexible as the timetable wasn't set for example today the prince was going out. To be honest, that's all the king had to say and once they agreed they could do this they sighed an NDA from, and then it was back to breakfast. They didn't have long though as a few minutes later the prince walked in along with the princess. After a few words with the king, they were left alone again as one of the princess's bodyguard stood up,

"Right I think it's time to go," the alpha announced as she helped the other bodyguard up who was a very talkative beta. Niall just groaned as he stood up stretching his limbs as the rest of them all stood up. Liam sighed as he downed the rest of his tea before placing it on the table,

"Alright let's go" he got up as he began making his way across the hall the others following not far before him. As they all reached where the princess and the prince was standing Liam stepped forward plastering a large smile on his face. 

"Are we ready to go your majesty?" The guards asked as the prince nodded before a grimace on his face as the princess took his hand.

"Right, Niall come here," she smiled as she grabbed her purse out of Harry's hands giving it to Niall who just rolled his eyes discreetly before taking it and they were on their way out to the car. It was a large one at that with 11 passenger seats. The prince and the princess made their way into the front seat right next to the driver as Liam, Zayn and Louis bunched up behind them. Niall, Elisa, and Rosa sitting even further back behind them three. The driver turned giving them a smile before turning to the prince,

"Where are we going today your majesty?" he asked politely as Harry glanced at the princess. He had no idea where she wanted to go. Isabella just rolled her eyes as she turned to the driver.

"Where's the best cafe around here?" At that, Liam sat forward interrupting the conversation,

"If you want to go to a nice quiet cafe there's one called Teaspoon of Sugar on Highland street," Liam suggested, "Not many people know of it so you'll have peace and quiet and it's proper nice too." Harry nodded,

"Alright we'll go there," he concluded as the driver nodded setting up his satnav, and soon enough they were on the way to the little cafe Liam had suggested.

"So," Louis whispered lowly as he turned to Liam breaking the silence that had filled the car ever since they had taken off on the road. "How do you know about this cafe Li? Didn't take you as the type to hang out in coffee shops in your spare time" he grinned as the Alpha rolled his eyes a fond smile on his face.

"Mate I always tell you to meet up with me in coffee shops. You know I like them," Liam whispered jabbed Louis' side gently with his elbow causing the omega to laugh. At that, the royalty turned to look at him as he covered his mouth.

"Sorry," he apologized as the princess just rolled her eyes looking back around however the prince's eyes lingered. Probably judging him Louis thought as a scowl covered his face. The prince at that shook his head slightly as if clearing his thoughts before turning back to the princess who was currently tugging his blazer. Louis' eyes widened as he realized he could smell the prince, unlike last night. In all the excitement and being how tired he was he hadn't noticed that he couldn't smell the prince. To be honest it was a nice scent too. Louis couldn't quite work out what it was but it was light and refreshing. A few minutes passed in silence until finally, the car came to stop outside a small cafe adorned with plant pots hanging off the wall and a canopy stretching over the entrance. The driver turned around as he gave them all a thumbs up,

"We're here," he announced as they made their way out of the car, Niall opening the door for the prince and princess as they made their way into the cafe. The first thing Louis notices when he stepped in was it had a very sweet pastry scent which was pleasant. Louis had high hopes so far even if there was no one else in the cafe. The owner an old omega woman was currently setting up her pastries as she turned around as the bell rang eyes lighting up as she saw them.

"My my and who is this?" The one and only charming Prince Harry and of course the fair and beautiful princess Isabella," she grinned as she walked up to them as she shook their hands. Louis scoffed to himself. The titles couldn't be any less fitting. So far the prince this morning has been giving him judgemental looks and he's starting to think he's just another arrogant rich arsehole and don't even get him started about the princess. Demanding prick. The old women then took turns shaking the rest of their hands her smile becoming wider as her eyes landed on Liam who grinned back.

"Liam!" she beamed as she pulled him into a hug, "It's been so long since you came to visit." 

"Yeah sorry about that," he actually looked apologetic as he pulled away. "It's just I've been busy with my duties and I wanted to come a few weeks ago but th-"

"Shhhh," the women laughed, "Don't worry you have a life too. Anyway, you visiting every few months is more than enough. You're like the grandson I never had," Liam grinned at that,

"Well this time I bought the prince and the princess," he replied, "They're on a date." The old omega smiled at that,

"A royal date huh?" She pointed towards the tables towards the back of the room that was hidden from the others with bookshelves and plants. "Take a seat and I'll be there in a sec to take your order. It's on the house by the way," she grinned broadly as she stepped back towards the counter most likely to grab her notepad as they made their way to the back of the room prince and princess on one table and the rest on the other. As they sat down Zayn turned to Liam,

"This place is nice. How do you know the owner," he asked as Liam laughed,

"I met her on my first ever round as a paperboy. I've never been to this part of town before and I lost my map but luckily she saw I was confused and came out to help me. Since then I would always pop into her shop every now and then to say hi. She's the sweetest," Zayn grinned,

"That's a nice story," he smiled, and Liam smiled with almost a hint of sadness.

"Yeah the rest of her family moved away years ago and they lost touch," he sighed as the rest of them nodded. 

"I know how that feels," the Alpha who Louis thinks was called Rosa spoke up,

"Yeah Rosa's family was banished" Elisa explained as Louis nodded sympathetically. He wondered what it felt like to have someone to miss. Both Zayn and him had grown up in an orphanage and Louis couldn't think of a time before that. Rosa just shook her head a small smile playing on her lips as she shrugged.

"It is what it is I suppose," she sighed as the old lady from earlier reached their table giving them all a large smile,

"Hello sweethearts!" she grinned as she brought out her pen and pad which already had some writing on. Most likely the prince and the princesses order Louis thought as he took a quick glance at the two who were currently in a conversation. "Would you guys like anything today?" she asked as they all shook their he.

"No thanks May," Liam replied as the omega shook her head,

"Don't be silly," she grinned as she wrote something on her notepad, "It's all free on the house and I'm sure yall must be hungry," Louis laughed,

"We ate not long ago don't worry," he replied as she turned to him a smile on her face,

"Well how about I get you each some ice cream," she smiled as Niall beamed sitting forward eagerly,

"Please!" he replied as everyone on the table chuckled causing Niall to go red, "Look mate I haven't had ice cream in a good year or two now, Not passing up the opportunity,"

"Well, I'll go and get some for you," the omega replied as she walked away from their table before turning around seeming to remember something, "What flavours?" she asked as they each replied somewhat similarly,

"I don't mind,"

"You choose,"

"I'm not that picky,"

"Whatever fine,"

"Any,"

"I'm not fussed," 

She nodded at that as she turned around and made her way into the kitchen. Silence filled the table as everyone was at a loss of what to say. Louis grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he glances at the time. It was just past 9. He turned his phone off as he placed it back into his pocket as he turned back to the awkward silence that still hadn't left.

"So," he started as he cleared his throat, "Any of you got partners at home?" he asked as everyone shook their head apart from Rosa who's face lit up,

"I do," she grinned as she leaned forward on the table a grin wide on her face, "She's the sweetest omega you'll ever meet. She also one of the best fashion designers in our kingdom," she said beaming proudly as Niall's eyes widened.

"Wait are you with Kristina the queen of fashion?" he asked as Rosa nodded, the smile never leaving her face as Niall grinned back,

"She's really fucking talented. One of the most prestigious omegas in our kingdom," Rosa nodded,

"Yeah I love her so much but enough about me. You're telling me none of you guys have a partner yet even as good-looking as you are?" she asked as Liam shook his head, 

"Nah hard to meet people in the palace," he replied as he shrugged, "Not really looking but if I do happen to meet someone that's fine too". Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about what Liam had just said nodding in agreement. It is what it is he supposes. You either meet someone or you don't. Rosa hummed in agreement before turning to the others,

"Haven't found an alpha yet?" she asked as she looked at Louis who just laughed.

"Nah haven't found that someone yet," he replied as the alpha nodded,

"Yeah sometimes it does take a while to find the one," she replied as they heard some trays clattering. Turning around they saw the old omega placing some plates in front of the royalty before turning to them with 6 small bowls. She placed them on the table as she reached them,

"Right here you go," she grinned as she put one in front of each of them, "Enjoy!" and with that, she left them alone walking back to the counter. Liam reached forward grabbing six spoons from the middle of the table before sharing them out between them. They each took one thanking him before they each began digging into it. Niall turned to Louis,

"So how long have you known Zayn?" he asked as Louis laughed,

"I've known him for ages. Can't remember a time I didn't," he replied as Niall grinned shoveling a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. After that conversation flowed naturally as they talked about their childhood imaginary friends, favorite foods and soon they were sharing stories about their old school teachers,

"He wasn't that old. Maybe mid-40s?" Liam said as they each nodded having all long finished their ice cream, "So I was about 14 he would do these little weekly competitions where he would do the best underpants competition where the winner won a bar of chocolate. We never took our trousers fully off. We just really pulled it down slightly so he could see the pattern. The thing is he stares would always linger for too long especially on the omegas," Elisa frowned face twisted in disgust,

"Please tell me he got sacked," Liam nodded,

"Yeah he was fired a few months after because one of the teachers said he assaulted them, "Zayn growled,

"He doesn't deserve to ever leave prison," he replied as Louis nodded,

"Fucking disgusting," he replied. Niall was about to say something before shutting his mouth as the two royals approached their table.

"Right the princess wants to walk to the town center to do some shopping," the prince informed them as they each nodded standing up. The lady from earlier came over giving them a warm smile as she wished them goodbye and gave Liam a hug before she started clearing the table. As they walked out of the restaurant the cold chilly air of a typical day in this part of the kingdom. Louis zipped his coat up higher as he and Zayn trekked behind the others. 

"Well this is going to be an interesting day," Zayn said as he leaned towards Louis who just nodded in agreement,

"Definitely," the omega replied as Zayn leaned back in this time whispering,

"You reckon the prince is interested in the princess?" he asked as Louis shrugged,

"To be honest I don't know. Maybe?" he replied as Zayn nodded thoughtfully. They didn't speak for another few minutes as they walked down the quiet backstreets of the town before Zayn finally turned to Louis,

"Do you want him to be into the princess?" the alpha asked as the blue eyes boy scowled,

"Mate I couldn't care less who the prince wanted to fuck," he said quietly before looking around making sure no one had heard, "He's just another one of them spoiled rich kids," he replied as Zayn gave him a puzzled look,

"What makes you say that?" he asked as Louis just rolled his eyes,

"He's been giving me judgemental looks all day and probably gossiping about all of us behind our backs," Zayn just frowned,

"Right whatever you say," he ended up replying as they finally reached the town center. Luckily no one has yet spotted the presence of the royals but Louis knew it wouldn't be long before they were surrounded by people if the prince and the princess weren't more careful. Seems like they had the same thought as they moved towards the inside of the street so the others would be blocking them from sight. Louis was about to suggest that they put on their sunglasses because even if he finds them annoying it doesn't mean he wants to deal with mass crowds. Before he could say anything however he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Louis?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are very appreciated :)


End file.
